Alone
by maximumpotter101
Summary: Max has lost the flock to Them. Slight Fax. AU.Disclaimer: I don't own Max Ride. Note: GOING ON HIATUS  maybe permanenet .
1. Angel

Angel pushed a lock of her thick, shining hair back and sighed loudly. " But, Max!" she started to protest " I REALLY wanna ride on it alone! I'm a big girl!" She looked up at me with her infamous unloved-innocent-child face, dropping back to little kid language. "Pweaseies?"

"Angel. Sweetie.I thought you were a big girl. Stop. No....no...they will not overpower....okay! Okay, fine! Go!"

"Thaaaank you, thank you, thank you, Max!! Now I won't be the only kid not allowed to be alone! I love you sooooooo much!!" Angel threw her arms around me, giving me a tight hug, and then raced up to the ride. I smiled at her beautiful nine-year old figure.I was seventeen at the time.

And that was the last time I saw my adoring, powerful little 'sister'. Last time I ever saw my baby.

What better reason do you have to fight someone then when you have lost your whole family to them? My Mom, my sisters, my brothers, and my boyfriend. All gone. Fang, the love of my life, killed in battle. Iggy and Nudge, murdered. Gazzy, turned traitor. Angel, who knows what? But I know They took her. And They will pay. They will pay so much, They will come crawling to my feet, begging for forgiveness. And they won't get it. Oh no. Never. Why else do you think I was the flock leader? Why do you think I was the one with the 'plans'? It's because I'm merciless. Ruthless. I hold grudges. And I never, ever forgive.


	2. Nudge and Iggy

**A/N: Well, I'm gonna try, due to requests. (omg overload, that was a really nice review! Thank you!) I'm gonna try to write another chapter. Be honest and tell me if I should remove it and just keep this as a one shot.**

* * *

It was the dead of night, and I was feeling a looming sense of dread. I stirred on the cave floor, wondering why Fang wasn't next to me, why my head wasn't on his chest, why my hand wasn't in his. And then I remembered. He was dead. Killed, killed trying to save me.

It was only me, Nudge, Angel, and Iggy. Gazzy was off somewhere, helping Them. Total had left the flock long ago to settle with Akila. We had broken ties with the Martinez's when They had a failed murder attempt, trying to burn my Mom and Ella up.

I rose, shaking the sleep from my body. My hair was a tangled mess, matted with unidentified blood. My clothes, as usual, were ripped and frayed in various places, with random streaks of who knows what. Iggy was on watch now ( I assumed, because I didn't think I could have been sleeping too long). and Nudge would be on it later, since I had taken first watch.

"Ig?" I called, starting to walk towards the front of the somewhat large cave. "Ig?" I asked again, when he didn't respond. It was strange for him, to not respond, since he had such great hearing. "Iggy?" I repeated, my tone sharpening and my voice getting louder. No response. "Iggster!" I was at the front of the cave, panic eminent in my voice.

I looked around. _No one was there._ "Angel! Nudge!" I was screaming now, not caring who could hear me. I heard a stirring noise then the light patter of small, running, feet.

"Max? What's wrong?" I whipped around to face Angel, who was in a condition worse than me. Her face had thinned, and there were large dark marks underneath her eyes. And right now, she looked completely terrified.

"Where are the others? Is Nudge still sleeping? Can you hear Ig's thoughts?"

"No, Nudge isn't sleeping. Let me try to hear, I've been blocking everyone out for a while." She screwed her face up in concentration, her eyes zoning out in that creepy way, her little fists clenched tightly. That's when I noticed she was holding Celeste. She hadn't slept with Celeste for over a year; it really worried me, seeing how bad she had gotten. "I can't hear anything."

I winced. "You sure, honey?" A tight nod.

"It's as if...as if...as if they're dead. After Fang died, there was just this blank void whenever I tried to reach him, hoping he still had a breath left, a breath that could bring him back." She looked at me apologetically.

Grabbing her hand, I raced out of the cave, taking off. Together, we flew, looking for the same, unnamed things. Bodies.

And soon, we found them. Our two siblings, torn away from us in the silence of the night, in such a stealthy way, that we didn't hear there last cry. Side by side, they lay in a little clearing in a sparse forest, there hands touching. It made me feel better, knowing they were together. A note lay on top of there hands, and there was a large hole dug about 15 feet away. I picked up the note.

"Dearest Maximum and Angel," I read "We know that only you two are left. Do not worry, these two were not murdered in a brutal way. A tiny bullet that caused no pain seemed to do the trick. A shovel was left in the convenient hole we dug for you. You know what to do. Sincerely, You- Know- Who. P.S: Not to long left to be alone. You'll be with your beloved again, Maximum. Angel, we have a good use for you. Come to our side, and we'll let you live."

Angel let out an anguished sob and threw herself at Iggy and Nudge, covering their bodies, her body wracking with tears and pain. I collapsed next to her, my own tears starting to make thick tear tracks across my cheeks. We curled up next to the little family we had had left, our unceasing sobs echoing through the countryside until dawn. When dawn came, birds started chirping, as if everything were fine, feeding there families and flitting about, minding their own business. Forest animals started their daily routines. And there we lay, sobbing.

Finally, I rose. "Angie? I think...go to them, sweetie. Please. I can't let you die. I'm sending you there, and I know you're not a traitor. Go, love."

She looked at me and shook her head. "How can I? After what they've done? Max, I know you want me to live, and I want to live too! But I can't go. I just can't. I _can't_ leave you."

I gave a understanding nod, and then stood up. "Time for a double funeral." I indicated to my two, previously living, flock members. Our voices were thick, and it was like we'd woken up after a hundred years of terrible nightmares.

We lifted the bodies and placed them gently in the hole, after removing the shovel. We quickly covered them up, patting down the Earth. Tears were rolling down my cheeks again as I placed some wildflowers Angel had collected on top of the grave. "I'll miss you guys. See ya soon. I guess." I hoarsely whispered.

"I'll miss you, too. I love you. Bye." Angel was shaking, and she collapsed again. Suddenly, her sweet, albeit shaky, voice filled the air.

"_I will remember you, will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me  
I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside  
But we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you  
But more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness  
Deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had  
Oh you gave me light_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories"_

* * *

**A/N: The song's I Will Remember You by Sarah McLachlan. Never heard it, but, it kind of fit. I think I may have more songs in future chapters (if I do have more). Review!**


	3. Gazzy

A/N: I have a special- shout!

Polodo: My first reviewer on this story and my first reviewer EVER. Thank you so much, it means a whole lot.

I have this reaaaaaaaally random 51 word one- shot up. It only has 3 reviews.

Hinthint to all of you. Please review this too:D

I looked for AGES for a song that fit. I just couldn't find one.

Disclaimer: Why do we go over this so much? If I were super rich and super famous, why would I be on this website? (I don't know, ask JP. )

* * *

The battle raged around me. We were winning, without a doubt. I landed punch after punch, first to head, then to the gut, then to the spine... I sent one robot flying with a spinning kick. Looking around, I knew that most of us were in okay condition. Gazzy's arm hung a little funny; I would ask Iggy to check on it later. Each of us was scattered with the regular cuts and bruises.

"We can do it, guys!" I screamed "Don't give up, whatever happens!" Ever since we had lost Fang and given up contact with Ella and my Mom, the flock had lost a lot of their spark. They needed fuel. I was definitely going to treat them right after this battle.

More punches, more spins, more kicks, more deaths. They were going down. From Their initial 150, they had been reduced to about 40. Suddenly, Gazzy let out a roar. One of the New Threats had him by his leg, and another had a strong grip on his neck. I screeched and threw myself at the mess, only to find Gazzy locking his arm around _my_ neck. "Gazz!" I breathed, confused. "What the heck?" Around me, everyone froze. Everyone could tell this would decide the battle.

"I'm sick of it, Max," he answered "I'm not going to be dragged around like some rag doll anymore. I want to live. Good _bye_." His grip hardened, and my vision blurred. I allowed blackness to take over my mind, not understanding the situation at all.

"GAZZY!" Angel roared. "Let go of her! Let go! No, Gazzy! What are you doing?" The confusion on her face was eminent. How could her brother be the one betraying me? Betraying us? _How? _I saw Iggy whisper something to Nudge. She whispered something back. His eyes flew wide open, and his face fell dramatically.

"Gazz?" he called "Calm down, Gazz. Please. I think...I think you're a bit out of your mind. That's Max, man. The girl who is the _only_ firkin' reason you're alive. Let. Her. Go." Gazzy's grip loosened a bit.

"You guys can join me," he offered, looking to the rest of the flock. "But not Max. I'm going to kill her right here, right now. She is _not _the only reason I am alive. It's just the fact that they haven't killed us yet that has kept me alive. Come with me, guys." I took a ragged breath, and then Gazzy's arm tightened around my neck again. I deserved this. I had ruined their lives. Yes, I deserved to die. And if the flock was with Them...they would live! Yes!

"Guys..." I wheezed, my voice coming out as a whisper. The robots looked down at me, smug. If robots could be smug. Whatever.

"Guys..." I began again. "Go with him. Chances are, you'll live. We can't live like this forever. Go." Hope had been rapidly draining out of me since Fang's death. Gazzy's betrayal did it. There was no hope left in the world, at least not for my Flock. They had to betray me to live. I had to die.

"No" Nudge firmly stated. "Max, if it weren't for your pesky bossiness, I'd be lying in a ditch, rotting. I mean, _ewwwww. _I'm not leaving you." Unconsciousness loomed in front of me, but through that, I felt a surge of pride. That's my tough, yet girly, Nudge.

"I stand by Nudge." Iggy confirmed his loyalty. I sensed, rather than saw, the flock tightening together. Battle formation.

Angel spoke up. "Kill him." Her icy tone made my heart stop. Gazzy's arm flew off my neck to protect himself, allowing me to breathe. Immediately, my flock pounced. They went for Gazzy like cold blooded killers. Which they were, I guess. And they got to him— they were pummeling him into the ground, when the robots attacked. Again.

That's when my instincts kicked in. I let out a harsh roar and went into hyper drive. A killing frenzy, you could say. If you could kill robots. Iggy, Nudge, and Angel fought alongside me, forgetting about Gazzy. He was too bloody and bruised to be able to move.

Kick.

Punch.

Spin.

Karate chop.

Smash.

Roll. 

Duck.

Scissor Kick.

Roundhouse.

Pulverize.

The robots went down one by one, and we were down to only two when they ducked down, picked Gazzy up, and rapidly flew away. I don't think we'd met many non- flying adversaries since the Flyboys, but it still surprised me. The four of us collapsed, breathing hard.

"I'm sorry." I whispered. "I'm so, so sorry. Come here, Ange." I noticed her tears and pulled her tight to my chest. Soon enough, Nudge and Iggy were right by my side, and the four of us were hugging.

We had just received another hard blow. Gazzy, Angel's older, protective brother, had betrayed us. He had turned traitor. He had ruined us. Pulled a Benedict Arnold. Whatever you want to call it, bottom line was, he had betrayed us.

Betrayed Iggy. His best, pyromaniac friend.

Betrayed Nudge. His motor- mouthed sister, who adored him even though he had a repulsive digestive system; something totally against her girliness.

Betrayed Angel. His baby blood- sister, who loved him beyond all boundaries.

Betrayed Fang. The memory of Fang, who cajoled him into eating when he was sick.

Betrayed me. The only person who ever knew _exactly_ how he liked to be tucked in.

Betrayed himself. His freedom.

But life must go on. We couldn't delve in memories past.

"Let's go get some ice cream," I croaked. "My treat." 

* * *

**A/N: Did ya like it? Go press that blue thing down there...and then I will know. Oh, for that sneak peak thing with the language (on my profile) it will be with the next chappie. One person has already guessed the language, but they haven't read MR. So, I will grant the sneak peak to another as well.**


End file.
